I belong to Akashi–kun
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Él le pertenecía a Akashi–kun. Y eso, lo había dejado en claro. / "Reservado". Drabble, *BL*. /AkaKuro/


**A**khgdaksgfbjdkas. **P**rimera vez que escribo **Yaoi** aunque sea un drabble, y también mi primer Fic en el fandom de **K**uroko no **B**asket.

**S**in nada más que decir, **¡E**spero que les guste**! c:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: É<strong>l le pertenecía a Akashi-kun. **Y **eso, lo había dejado en claro. _"Reservado"._ ***BL* /P**equeño **D**rabble/.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: A<strong>ka**K**uro**/A**kashi**xK**uroko.

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Belong To Akashi–Kun<br>****.**

_You are mine __and __mine alone__, __Tetsuya  
><em>_**.**_

.

* * *

><p>Hoy había descubierto que Akashi-kun era mucho más posesivo de lo que se imaginaba.<p>

_"__–__Tú__, __eres mío __y solo __mío__, Tetsuya. –Le __susurró__ al __oído__mientras__ lo empezaba a amenazar con su preciada tijera. Gracias a la acción, __empezó a recorrer por su mejillas un líquido rojo. –Y eso, lo deberías saber claramente."_

Empezó a buscar la caja de curitas y un poco de agua oxigenada o alcohol, para remediar lo que había hecho Akashi-kun en su cara, cuando empezó a decirle eso lo amenazó con su tijera y lo lastimó un poco… Y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

_"–No deberías dejar que otros toquen tu cuerpo, Tetsuya. Ya que solamente yo puedo verlo._

_– ¿Por qué? –Pregunto sorprendido del ataque desprevenido de la tijera, aunque su cara seguía igual de inexpresiva como siempre._

_–Eso es porque soy absoluto, Tetsuya. –Pronunció casi como un susurro. Acercándose al pálido cuello de Kuroko,_

_empezándolo a besar."_

Y lo recordó.

Aomine-kun lo había abrazado para felicitarle por ganar la Winter Cup, y también advirtiéndole que la próxima vez él iba a ganar.

Reí suavemente. Akashi-kun era muy posesivo. Ya que, Aomine-kun ya tiene pareja, y es Kise-kun.

Él toma a todos como amenaza.

Cómo aquella vez que Momoi-san lo empezó a abrazar, besar y hablarle todo el mediodía por su cumpleaños y, prácticamente Akashi-kun se volvió muy… _¿Akashi?_

–Tetsuya. –Escuché como me llamó. –Ya es algo tarde, deberías ir a Seirin.

Ayer, Akashi-kun se había quedado a dormir y todavía sigue aquí. Ya que mi familia no esta casi siempre, me vine a vivir en un apartamento.

Un apartamento al que Akashi-kun siempre se auto–invita cuando puede.

–Si. –Asentí con la cabeza, agarrando todo lo necesario para no olvidarme nada, pero sentí unos brazos rodeándome y me detuve.

–Buena suerte, Tetsuya. –Dijo, acercándose a mi cuello. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su cálida respiración allí. Empezo a dejarme un camino de besos, para después venir a mi rostro y besarme suavemente los labios. –No haré nada más o… ¿Quieres faltar a Seirin? –Hizo una sonrisa divertida al ver mi cara. Pronto entendí a lo que se refería, y mis mejillas se tiñieron de color rojo.

–N-No Akashi-kun, iré… –Contesté, mirándolo, tratando de contener mi sonrojo. –Nos vemos.

–Hmm… Nos vemos luego, Tetsuya. –Afirmó, sentándose al sillón que quedaba allí, agarrando un libro del estante para leerlo.

Me dirigí a la salida y me puse el calzado.

Sería otro día más para ir a las prácticas de Seirin que tanto apreciaba.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>.<br>**_

* * *

><p>Finalmente llegué al salón y me dirigía para sentarme, pero Kagami-kun me detuvo antes.<p>

–Oye, Kuroko. –Me habló confundido, llamando mi atención, aunque no lo demuestre.

– ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Kagami-kun? –Pregunte sentándome en mi silla, dejando mi maleta allí para poder prestarle más atención.

– ¿Qué es eso que llevas en tu espalda?

Hice una cara confundida y Kagami-kun hizo un ademán para que me fijará allí.

–Mira, tienes algo allí.

– ¿Enserio? –Pregunte nuevamente confundido y él asintió. Busqué por mi espalda para poder agarrar aquello que me había dicho Kagami-kun. Era un cartel.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos y luego hice una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué es, Kuroko?

–Algo que no te interesa, Kagami-kun. –Contesté como siempre inexpresivo y él se quejo.

Leí nuevamente el cartel que Akashi-kun había pegado a mi espalda, seguramente cuando me abrazo.

_"Reservado. Por Akashi Seijuro"._

Agrande más mi sonrisa y guarde aquel cartel de Akashi-kun en mi mochila.

Él le pertenecia a Akashi-kun. Y eso, lo había dejado en claro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>www~

**M**i primer **A**ka**K**uro **(Y **no la última :v). Espero que les haya gustado 7u7

**A**mo a está pareja, no puedo creer que esta pareja no tenga tantos **F**anfics**/D**oujinshis **uvu**

**¡N**os leemos luego! c:

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
